


An Eye for An Eye

by tealdrops



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Jaehyun as Hephaestus, Johnny as Poseidon, Lucas as Ares, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark is mortal, Minor Character Death, incorrect depictions of greek gods, the dreamies are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: "How do you kill a God?"Mark will do anything to get his answer.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee (NCT) & NCT Dream Ensemble, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	An Eye for An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a poem on tumble by lhzthepoet. This fic i filled with incorrect depictions of greek gods and myth. Jaehyun as Hephaestus beacause i love the irony.
> 
> follow me on twitter! @nephelibates

“How do you kill a god, Yukhei?” 

Minhyung asked right after they woke up, beady eyes staring straight into a pair of godly ones. Yukhei leaned down, planting a small peck on his mortal’s temple. Menyamankan duduknya, Minhyung menghela ketika Yukhei menariknya lebih dekat. Yukhei gathered him in, blankets barely covering their modesty as the god’s naked chest pressed closer onto his back.

“Why?”

Yukhei hummed, and Minhyung bared his neck for the small kisses that fell upon his skin. “Kenapa?” Yukhei bertanya lagi, mata tidak pernah terlepas dari lelaki di pelukannya. Kakinya lebih panjang, masih, meskipun Minhyung duduk diantara dua paha sambil bersandar ke badannya — manusia _nya_ kecil dan hangat di tangan dengan telapak kasar dan penuh luka.

“Gak apa-apa. So _how_. How do you kill a god?” 

Ares — _Yukhei_ , menghela nafas, menangkup wajah yang letih dan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak sulit. 

“Ambil pedangnya dan lindungi dirimu dengan perisainya. Tusuk aku. Bury my own sword deep into my heart, as we fought in the war _I_ created for mankind.“ Bold. Yukhei, as always, is bold and crass. Hati Minhyung berdebar karena itu. 

“Habis itu kamu mati?” Tanya si manusia, jemarinya naik ke wajah, merasakan kulit sang dewa, knuckles warming from the heat of the skin, “Will you cease then?” 

Yukhei grabbed a hold on his hand, kissing the knuckles carresing his cheek, “Enggak.” 

“I will be stripped off of my honor. Shamed beyond olympus to lose in my own war and be defeated _with my own sword_ ,” Minhyung felt the shudder, “I will be devastated, _yes_ , I may not be able to fight again and that shall feel like death, but I will not die, _no_.” 

The god cupped his lover’s face, “I am an immortal, I don’t die.” 

Minhyung mengangguk, memejam ketika Yukhei mengecup bibirnya. “Hmm,” ia menggumam, badannya berputar agar ia bisa mengalungkan lengan ke leher Yukhei, “Okay.”

Alis sempurna milik Yukhei menukik, “Kenapa?” 

Dibalas dengan gelengan pendek, “Nothing.” 

“I live forever, Minhyung.” Yukhei terus menariknya dekat, Minhyung tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sang Dewa. Bibir Yukhei panas, dan Minhyung merintih ketika pinggangnya dipeluk makin erat, “I have all the time in the world to love you,” 

“And to love others,” Minhyung memotong. His hips rutting against the thigh he was sitting on, “You can love plenty after I cease.”

Yukhei purred deep in his throat, his hands helping Minhyung rut faster against him, “But you shall be the one I remember most.” He mouthed his lips on Minhyung’s throat, licking and biting everywhere he could reach, “The most beautiful, _most precious_ ,” letting Yukhei leave bites, _love printed in hues of deep purple_. 

Sang Dewa menyentuh, melarikan jemarinya, menyentuh Minhyung dibawah sana. 

Minhyung whimpered then, rutting faster, clawed at the back of his God, “Lagi,” Minhyung meminta, “Lagi,” dan lagi. Yukhei tersenyum, lebar selagi nafas panasnya bertiup di selangka. 

Ia membaringkan pria di dalam pelukannya, let his gaze roam on the expanse of glistening taut skin, marvels at a creation — _revels in the glory of a mortal near perfect_. Yukhei will win every war if it takes him to his love.

“Now spread your legs for me darling, _I will send you to heaven_.“

* * *

“How do you kill a god, Jaehyun?” 

Minhyung gasped when he was given a kiss on his inner thigh instead. “Kenapa?” sang dewa tersenyum, meniti cium makin ke atas hingga Minhyung payah menahan desah, “Kamu mau bunuh aku? Will you stand upon my corpse and laugh at our love?”

“N-no, _hnggh_ ,” Minhyung bersumpah, _entah ke dewa yang mana_ — kalau setiap ciuman dari sang dewa yang dibubuhkan pada kulitnya terasa seperti api yang menjilat. Minhyung cried when Jaehyun’s heavy hands touched the bud on his chest, heaving and arching as the god licked his way up to his throat. 

“Kiss me.” bisik Jaehyun, and Minhyung did, surging forward to press his lips to Jaehyun’s, tasting himself when the celestial tongue invaded his mouth. There were heat coming out of his hands, _Hephaestus_ , the very god with skilled fingers rolling Minhyung’s nipples until it’s red. 

“Jaehyun, _please_ ,” pinta Minhyung, pinggul melekuk keatas agar ia tersentuh, _agar segera disentuh_. 

Jaehyun was always the kindest god, letting Minhyung have his way. Membiarkan si manusia menggulingkan mereka berdua agar ia bisa dengan bebas bergerak diatas tubuhnya. _Minhyung fingered himself, then started pushing Jaehyun’s length into his tight heat, moaning and keening when as it speared him open_. 

Dia, yang lebih kecil, bergerak. Memutar pinggul hingga sang dewa harus menggigit bibir agar tidak terlalu berisik, “Jaehyun,” rintihan memang terdengar paling cantik jika Minhyung yang memuntahkannya, “Jaehyun.” 

The god folded his hands under his head, groaning when the tight heat clamped him, “Pelan-pelan, _sayang_ ,” ucapnya ketika melihat Minhyung bergetar menahan hasrat, “You’re good, _you are so good_.” Jaehyun tersenyum, menyukai cara Minhyung melenguh ketika pujian darinya diterima. 

“You want to know how to kill a god?” Jaehyun membantu sekarang, bucking his hips and meeting the thrust halfway, Minhyung screaming in pleasure on top of him, “Cut off my hands, forbid me from creating my craft,” Minhyung mendesah, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher, “ _It is not death_ , but should I forge no more, I’d be left with an ugly face and no gifts to shower the world,” 

“I will not die, but I will feel useless, and that for me is dying.” 

Ketika panas pada perut bawah makin menjadi, Jaehyun memutar posisi mereka. With Minhyung under him, he pistoned his hips faster, watching as the the human’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, “Call my name, _love_ , I shall bring you to a world you’ve never seen before.”

“Jaehyun!” Minhyung screamed, there’s pressure on his lower stomach, “ _Jaehyun_ ,” 

Gerakan mereka makin cepat, dan dengan satu lengkingan kencang, sang dewa sampai bersamaan dengan manusianya. Both wet with sweat, but Jaehyun paid no mind to lie down and hold his mortal onto his chest after he was done milking and overstimulating the trembling body. 

“Beautiful. Ever so beautiful,” Jaehyun membuat Minhyung mengemut jemarinya, tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah pemuda itu dalam _post-coital bliss_. Jaehyun selalu berpikir kalau Minhyung itu indah. Cocok dengan segala cantik yang ada di dunia, sehingga ia tidak pernah bosan untuk memandikannya di antara berlian dan emas.

Jaehyun had crafted a throne made of silver, laced and adorned it with gold simply because he thought Minhyung’s pale skin suited the golden hues. He forged a crown made of diamonds because Minhyung’s coal black hair looked bewitching under the stones’ blinking brilliance. The day Jaehyun presented his crafts, the mortal declined them with fervor, saying he ‘doesn’t need it’. But Jaehyun ended up fucking him on the throne — _Minhyung crying in pleasure with his cheek pressed onto a golden hued plush, crown sitting perfectly on his pretty head_ , because Jaehyun thought he deserved those offerings after all. 

The god was completely, utterly, deeply besotted for the mortal, that he would gladly turn Olympus over if to allow him build a house for such a beautiful soul to reside in. 

Pikiran di kepala Jaehyun terpecah ketika Minhyung mengecup rahang bawahnya, membisikkan kalimat yang tidak pernah lupa ia berikan di setiap mereka selesai bersetubuh, selalu setelah pujian Jaehyun yang serasa tidak ada habisnya. 

“And you too,” Bisiknya, mata menutup ketika kantuk mulai menguasai, “You are never ugly,” Jaehyun held him tighter, “With or without your gifts, a beautiful soul would never lose to anything, even if it was Aphrodite’s most beautiful son.” Minhyung mengecup pelipis Jaehyun, “I am thrilled to be held, and to hold you in my arms.”

* * *

“How do you kill a god, Johnny?”

He stopped kissing the pale shoulder. Poseidon, over the rolling waves and deep dark sea bottom, was never in fear, but a question from a mere mortal tickled the back of his mind. “Dan kamu mau tau, karena?” 

Minhyung terkekeh, mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu sang dewa agar bisa dibopong untuk menepi dari kolam, “Karena, _nothing_ , aku mau tau.” 

Johnny stayed quiet, eyes on the naked body pressed onto his own. He hummed, both hands circling the mortal’s lithe waist as he shuffled to the edge of his mansion’s gigantic bathtub. Johnny liked the way the water lapped at their bodies, warm and inviting, but more is he in love with the way Minhyung couldn’t seem to get enough of being touched. 

Johnny manabuh cium di dahi, sekali, _dua kali_ , hingga Minhyung tertawa kecil, “Terus mau dijual kemana informasinya?” candanya, he grinned when Minhyung laughed — throat bared as he threw his head back, cackling into air. 

“Nowhere! I’m not selling anything!” Minhyung laughed more when Johnny made a show to raise his eyebrows, “Aku penasaran,” tambahnya lagi. 

Lagi-lagi Johnny menggumam, lebih memilih untuk menguburkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Minhyung, ia mengecup leher putih itu sekali sebelum memberikan Minhyung jawaban yang ia tunggu.

“The day the ocean evaporated, the lake emptied, river sapped, and every water on the surface of the earth depleted, leaving blood the only thing that flows, should be the day I cease to exist.” 

Minhyung bisa merasakan air di sekitarnya makin dingin. Air yang sebelumnya membuat pipi merah karena hangat kini membuat kulit merah karena dingin yang menusuk. Sang Dewa terlihat serius, canda hilang dari wajahnya, dan sesaat Minhyung menyesal telah menanyakan hal sensitif ketika Johnny sedang berdiri di tengah kekuatannya. 

Gemeletuk gigi Minhyung menyadarkan Johnny dari pikirannya, dengan segera bergerak untuk memeluk si manusia lebih erat untuk mengembalikan kehangatan yang sempat ia renggut. “I’m sorry,” Johnny said as the water rapidly warms up with a touch of his finger.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry I asked,” hela nafas Minhyung lega karena ujung kakinya tidak lagi membeku, “I was merely curious.” 

Johnny tidak melepas dekapannya, _Minhyung felt right in his arms_ , “What’s a god without his element? what’s a god with nothing to rule? What’s a god without his power?” 

Johnny beranjak, menarik Minhyung keluar air, “Aku akan lemah saat itu, tanpa kekuatan dan tanpa kuasa — I might as well be dead.” Tidak peduli lantai marmer basah karena air yang jatuh dari tubuhnya, Johnny berjalan keluar dari ruang mandinya sambil menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil. 

“Tandanya kamu gak akan mati?” Minhyung bertanya. Mata ia alihkan ke seluruh ruangan, karena melihat Johnny tanpa busana di luar kamar mandi atau di atas tempat tidur selalu terasa aneh untuknya, “Laut gak akan bisa kering.” 

Johnny’s answer was a slow chuckle, “ _And that is why I don’t die_ ,” Minhyung direngkuh, diajak berbaring di antara selimut halus meskipun badan mereka masih basah, “Mortals can’t kill gods,” Minhyung dikecup, dibaringkan dibawah tubuhnya yang lebih besar, kemudian wajahnya ditangkup, “And I shall only stop loving you until all the water in this world dries up.”

Minhyung tersenyum, menarik tangan Johnny dari wajahnya agar ia bisa mendaratkan ciuman pada telapak, “Then _please_ , kiss me.” 

* * *

“How do you kill a god, Hades?” 

Minhyung stared right at him. Yuta tahu, manusia yang satu ini telah melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang untuk sampai ke rumahnya. 

“How.” Minhyung menekan, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuh, “Tell me. How do you kill a god?” 

Yuta sighed, there’s no escaping this one. The mortal is desperate, probably had more wrong answers than Yuta could provide him. Dewa itu berjalan lambat, meninggalkan Minhyung di daun pintu untuk duduk di kursi favoritnya, sofa besar disebelah tempat perapian — pintu untuk masuk _kebawah_. 

“Make them mortal.” He said easily as Minhyung’s anger flared through. Minhyung _knew_ that. Minhyung tahu, tapi sudah kehabisan akal akan cara membuat sebuah makhluk abadi berdiri di tangga kehidupan yang sama dengannya. Manusia itu maju, berlutut di depan sang dewa, tangannya meremas lutut pria di depannya karena ia sungguh-sungguh.

Minhyung ingin meminta, kalau harus ia bertumpu hingga lututnya membiru, ia akan lakukan kalau Minhyung bisa mendapatkan jawaban. “Yuta, _please_.” Sekarang, Minhyung cuma bisa meminta.

Sang dewa menghela napasnya, “I thought you loved them.” Of course, Yuta knew about Minhyung’s lovers — _no_ , Yuta knew about his bed partners, but Minhyung were way past trying to protect his dignity. He’s here to _beg_ for an answer, and he _will_ get it. 

Meskipun benci harus merasa begitu putus asa hingga air matanya berderai, Minhyung menangis hingga dadanya sakit. Tangis yang kali ini berbeda. After all, his previous tears were all fake, _petty schemes to get his answers_ , Minhyung hated having gods collect him as if he was a token of pride. But he’s so close, he couldn’t give up now. 

“I do. I _did_ ,” red rimmed eyes and trembling fists showed Yuta exactly how miserable the man in front him was, “But they couldn’t help me.” 

Yuta tidak menjawab, jadi Minhyung _mengemis_ , “Please. Apollo took them away from me.” bisiknya.

At the mention of the other god, Yuta’s interest piqued. Apollo is a trickster, a tad mean with cunning fingers once in a while. “Took who?”

Minhyung jumped at the opening, “My brothers. The only family I have left, _Apollo_ took them away from me.”

Minhyung still remembered. Lukanya terlalu dalam untuk dilupakan. Minhyung remembered everything from the day the god shot them down. Minhyung remembered 6 golden arrows. Minhyung _remembered_. _He couldn’t forget_. Minhyung ingat suara panah membelah udara, ingat ketika pipi basahnya menjadi bahan cemooh bagi sang dewa, ingat ketika tangan hangat berubah dingin di dalam genggamannya. 

_Ingat bunyi redup ketika tubuh yang telah mati jatuh menyentuh tanah. Ingat tenggorokan berdarah karena ia tidak bisa berhenti berteriak. Ingat ketika ia harus ditarik pergi dari mimpi-mimpinya_.

Yuta sensed the anguish, knew when Minhyung had to close his eyes because memories attacked his mind. Knew from the coil on his shoulder that the human was trying so hard not to break down. _Hades pitied him_. 

“Tell me.” Setidaknya Yuta bisa memberikan kuping untuk mendengar, ia bisa memberikan Minhyung tempat untuk bercerita.

Minhyung was on his knees, his body trembling — and not because he feared the wrath of Hades for invading his home, _but from anger and sadnees that flows deep in his blood._

“ _With an arrow, one for each heart._ ” Seluruhnya, Minhyung kehilangan seluruh hidupnya pada hari itu. _Minhyung kehilangan mimpi-mimpiny_ a, **_his dreams_** , and everything he is, for the very reason he’s alive is for his brothers. 

“He laughed when he saw me cry, he laughed when I cursed him to die,” Sisa suaranya adalah bisik yang menggaruk tenggorokan, “Because he is god and I am a mere mortal destined to die.” 

“Why did he do it?” Rasa penasaran tidak berhasil pergi dari kepalanya, Hades knew Apollo, even cunning as he is he wouldn’t just _kill_. 

Minhyung wailed, throat raw as his cries became louder, “Because they were better than him! Wonder children, all of them. Mereka akan menjadi pemanah terbaik yang pernah ada, _they were going to make mortals forget about a god called Apollo_.” 

“So he killed them?”

“No, _he took them away from me_.”

Yuta reached down, lifting Minhyung from his knees to cradle him close and to wipe away the tears on red cheeks. Untuk seseorang yang ditakuti dan dikenal sebagai dewa kematian, Yuta itu adil. Ia mengerti perih Minhyung, ia mengerti arti air mata yang ditumpahkan untuk jiwa-jiwa direnggut paksa.

“Kenapa ia mengambil mereka darimu?”

_Karena Minhyung tumbuh dengan mereka, karena Minhyung, seorang anak tunggal kesepian diangkat ke dalam sebuah keluarga besar dan diberkati dengan sejumlah saudara untuk ia jaga dan sayangi. Karena ia melihat bagaimana mereka akan tumbuh menjadi orang-orang penting._

_Karena nubuat yang Minhyung dapatkan dari mimpi menunjukan keenam saudaranya membuat perang demi mempertahankan kehormatannya ketika ia dituduh akan suatu kesalahan yang bukan miliknya._

_Minhyung sees the future_ , dan nyawa Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, dan Jisung terpakai untuk membayar sebuah ramalan yang akan mematikan nama seorang Apollo.

Jadi Apollo mengambil mimpinya, _took all his dreams and left him with nothing but grieve_.

“Karena dia tidak adil.” Jawab Minhyung singkat, dan bagi Yuta sudah cukup. 

“So tell me, how do you kill a god, Yuta?” 

“How do you kill a god?” suara Yuta pelan, bisikan hanya untuk Minhyung, “ _With another god_.” Senggukan Minhyung berhenti, “An Immortal for an Immortal. A celestial being to another, a soul for a soul.” 

Minhyung berhenti bernafas, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yuta untuk menghadap dan menatap mata sang dewa. His legs felt like jelly, and even more so when Yuta continued with his answer, _the right one this time_. 

“ ** _A god for a god_**.”

* * *

“Will you do it for me?” Mark whispered after he stopped crying. 

Jari-jemari Yuta masih basah sehabis menghapus air mata, dan ia tahu murka Zeus akan datang, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjawab,

“ _Yes_.” 


End file.
